The End Is Near
by RatedRReanna
Summary: What will Stefan do when he finds out his own brother Damon has been bit by a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

He couldnt read his expressions completely on his face. But in a way, He seemed a little caught up with something on is mind. He looked like he was confused about something, Maybe even a little lost. Stefan stared at his older brother confused himself wondering what could possibly be wrong.

"Stefan...You need to know something" Damon says quietly pulling him down a few rows of gravestones away from everyone.

"Yeah, Whats up?" Stefan asks curiously.

Damon pauses. "I got bit by a werewolf"

It was silence. Damon began rolling up his sleeve to show Stefan the wound on the inside of his elbow. It was already spreading fast but it hasnt ate away any skin yet. It was a deep red color like a disease, That what it is. A disese with an unknown cure.

He want to cry. Stefan felt that his whole body had shut down right then and there. His only brother, Bitten by a werewolf and he is going to die from it. He knows what happened to Rose and it was their decsion to end her suffering, But Stefan knew that he couldnt do that to Damon, To his own evil blood brother. He kept his insides tight not to cry and to not let the others find out.

"Who bit you Damon? Was it Jewels?"

"Take another guess...Damn Tyler Lockwood. I was only trying to help Elena Stefan. Why is it that every time I try to help someone, It backfires on me?"

"What exactly were you doing?"

"Tyler was after Matt and Caroline. I dont really remember how I found that out or anything and I knew Elena would possibly forgive me for saving their lives. I told them to run and not to worry about him and he ended up jumping on me...Bitting my arm in the process. It looks yummy doesnt it?"

Stefan actually smiled at that. Damon always had a sense of humor and if it was ever the worst time, He would always say something sarcastic. But this time when he said it, It wasnt funny to him, No smirk on his face. He looks back at the others then looks back at Damon. He's staring into the crowd watching Elena. I could see a tear fall from his face. One single lonely tear drop running down his face.

"Stefan...I need help. I thought I could help Elena..."

" I know Damon. I'll find you a cure, I'll make sure it happens. Im not going to let you die"

That time Damon smirked. He tried to quickly wipe the tear off of his face so Stefan wouldnt notice it. Elena looked so beautiful in the sunset. She was laying a rose down on Jennas grave and Damon knew she would be doing that for him soon enough.

"Even though we have had many differences over Katherine, Elena, Bascially all of Mystic Falls, Even Klaus. It's not going to stop me from helping you. I may have even hated you and wanted to kill you so many time, But I wont let you die...Your my brother"

Damon turns his head back to Stefan staring at his concered expression.

"I think your too late for that Stef. We couldnt even help Rose. I had to kill her or she would have done something very wrong, She practically killed Elena. Do you want me to do that? There isnt any cure what so ever, Hell nobody even knows one...Im screwed Stefan"

"See you always have that negative attitude"

"No. It isnt negative brother...It's the truth. Im telling you the truth"

Damon looks behind him at the sun. It highlights all the graves in all the rows, It sparkles them. It shines on them beautifully even though it is death. Will he end up like one of those stones? Sparkling but slowly cracking at the surface. He rolls his sleeve down making painful faces for how it hurts. It never spread likes Roses did. Its more of a rash and it isnt eating away the skin. It's only spreading.

"Will you do me a favor Stefan? Promise me?"

"Whatever you desire Damon"

"Dont let Elena find out. She has already had enough deaths on her hands lately and she doesnt need to worry about another one. I dont care if she even wanted to help. Just when...When I'm gone, Or when Im about to die. Let her know then. It was ease the suffering on all of us"

"Your not gonna die! I will not let it happen to you! I'll go talk to Klaus if I even have to...Im gonna find this out, There has to be something to help"

"Believe what you want Stefan...Im not making this one"

Damon coughs slightly into his hand and sees some blood on it. He puts his hand out to show Stefan and he quickly looks away. He looks over to Elena then back at Damon. Damon's wiping the blood off onto his pants and trying so hard to get it off. Stefan shakes his head slowly before looking at him turn his back.

"So long brother. I'm going to go back home. Tell Elena I said bye and take care. I might be worse when I get back so thats a warning for you. Just dont worry so much either...It causes to much pain"

"Damon wait. Dont go, I'll help you. I'll go tell Elena"

"No need for that, Im not broken down just yet. Take care of her for me. Bye Stefan"

Stefan watches Damon walk down a row of graves. The sunlight fading into the night slowly hits each grave and begins to hit him. Damon almost looks like an angel, A fallen angel. The way the light hits his black clothes and radiates off of them. He watched him walk and the further he got, Stefans heart began to sink. Damon turns around to catch a glimps of Elena standing up. He turns back around and has a big smirk on his face and Stefan smiles back. He slowly slipped away and Stefan stood there not knowing what to Stefan ever cried. 


	2. Chapter 2

He couldnt control what was happening to him. What he was doing was wrecking everyone around him, Bringing them to their last straw. The pain of a werewolf bite was over bearing, It's worse than he has ever felt in his eternal life. Knowing that he can lose control at any time kills him. Thinking he could attack Elena a any moment kills him inside.

"Your staying put in there Damon, Im not letting you out" Stefan says with a serious tone locking the cell.

"I'll die in here Stefan, Why couldnt you let me face the sun?"

Stefan shakes his head pulling on the lock making sure it's nice and tight. He pulls the steel bars even pounds on the door.

"God not so loud! I'll die being in here, It's bad enough if I have to die with you pounding on the door"

"Is he alright? He isnt hurt bad or anything right?"

A familiar voice enters next to Stefan. Damon can hear it slightly but after the sun and all the effects of the wolf bite, He isnt even sure how much longer he is gonna last. She stares at him slumped up againest the wall.

"What exactly happened again?"

"He took off his ring. The fool opens the curtins and stood in front of it. You know that huge window when your about to walk inside the living area, He stood in front of it killing himself. Basically commiting suicide"

"We're gonna find you a cure, I promise"

"Stefan...Didnt I tell you not to tell her?"

Damon focuses his attention at Elena and begins seeing Katherine. He wipes the sweat from off of his head and continues to look. His blood begins to rise and his heart beat is racing. He squints his eyes to see it's Elena and not Katherine but he cannot tell the difference right now. Damon closes his eyes and slowly opens them. Katherine, Standing right in front of the cell talking to his brother Stefan. Damon loved the way she always looked.

"What is he doing? Why is he staring at me like that?" Elena asks.

"Damon...Can you hear me? Damon?"

He sat there half awake. Memories of Katherine began to flood his mind. Next thing he knew, He couldnt keep himself contained. He needed to taste her blood, He needed to have her.

"Stefan! Damon let go of my hair!"

Damon has his arms out through the bars grabbing to handfuls of Elena's hair. Stefan tries to get his hands off of her but he will not losen up. Damon's eyes are wild and crazy, Filled with bloodlust, Completely red. His fangs are out and ready, Ready to attack anything to get blood. He keeps a strong handful of her hair trying to rip her throat out.

"Damon! Let go of her now!"

Stefan grabs Elena tight and grabs Damon's hand with the other. He lets his fangs come out and bites down on Damon's hand. He quickly lets go and pushes Elena back againest the wall away from the cell. Damon grabs his own hand and begisn to stare and it turning his vampire features off. Stefan breathes heavily and wipes the blood from off of his mouth staring at Damon realizing what he has just done. Elena grabs her head and looks at Stefan.

"What the hell did you do Stefan?" Damon asks still staring at his hand.

"I...Damon you were attacking Elena, I didnt mean to do that"

Damon looks quickly at Stefan once he hears the name Elena. Damon groans feeling the the Werewolf poison begin to infect his body. He drops to his knees and yells clutching his bloody hand. Elena walks slowly up to the door and sees Damon trying to fight the pain he's going through. She grabs the door handle and wants to open it. Stefan grabs her other hand and they watch Damon slowly get off of the floor.

"Elena...I didnt mean to do it, What did I do?"

"You attack me, That was it. No damage done"

"It wasnt me, I couldnt control what happened, Im sorry"

He walks over to the door and Stefan hands him a blood bag. Damon grabs it but he doesnt let go.

"Just be careful. Try to look what your doing...I'll get you something for your hand"

Stefan disappears up stairs and Elena stays there looking at Damon. Fearing that he might hurt Elena, Damon backs away and sits in the back corner. She stares around looking for Stefan and notices that he has already drank the blood that was in the bag. He throws it towards the door as the pain begins to hit him again.

"Do you want or need another blood bag?"

"No...I think I'm alright for now. Thank you Elena"

A smile approches her face watching him slide slowly down the stone wall. Damon turns his head back and forth, Left and right feeling that the past is once again coming to get him. Visions of the 1800s hit him hard and memories of Katherine return.

"Katherine...I need your help...I thought that you always loved me?"

Elena stands there confused, Not knowing what to do.

"Katherine. You look so beautiful tonight. That dress...The color suits you very well. Would you like me to escort you to the ball tonight, Or will it be Stefan? Me? Will they see the bite mark...Should I cover it up?"

He tries to pick himself up off the ground but cannot because of the flashbacks. He is in Katherine's room. everything glowing with light, Her hair perfectly placed in curls, The purple corset dress hugging her body. Damon stood there in a black suit, A white ruffle shirt laying underneath the jacket. He tries to fix his shirt trying to cover up the mark she has left on him. She watches him in the mirror with a devilish look on her face.

"Damon? Can you help yourself up? What's going on?"

"What are you talking about? Im perfectly fine where Im at...I dont"

He runs up to the door once again and Elena quickly backs away. She lets out a little yelp and Damon puts his hand through the bars reaching for her.

"I want you to hold me...Please get me through this"

She stands there wondering if she should or if she shouldnt. She takes a step closer to him.

"Katherine! Please...I dont have much time left"

Elena reaches her hand out slowly almost touching his. Her eyes become teary and Damon's eyes begin to change. The red begins to spread within his blue eyes but no fangs show.

"Damon...I cant, I cant do this...Please just go back"

"It was never me was it? It's always Stefan right? Am I never good enough? I just dont get it, It kills me inside. You killed me within and I still love you"

"Your delusional! Im not Katherine, Im Elena. You know me, Elena Gilbert"

"You're Katherine. Please"

She watches tears quickly fall from his face. Elena notices the pain he's going through and how delusional he is becoming after the werewolf bite. She remembers Rose doing the same. Damon tries to reach his arm out further but it gets him no luck. He shakes his head trying to get the tears away. She gives in and grabs his hand. He quickly latches on and holds tight, But not too tight.

"All I wanted from you Katherine. Just your touch. Thank you"

Tears begin to fall from Elena's face and Stefan reaches the bottom of the basement stairs. He holds a piece of cloth in his hand but freezes trying to listen on what is going on.

"I dont want to do this no more. It's too much of my time wasting away. I tell Stefan to let me go but he doesnt understand. Will you end my agony? I love you Katherine"

"It's alright...Stefan and I will get you through this. Yes Damon, I love you...Just go rest okay?"

He shakes his head slowly and changes his eyes back. He stares at Elena and still believing it's Katherine. He lets go and walks back to the back of the room. He sits down and leans his head back. He shuts his eyes and more tears begin to fall. Stefan punches the wall and begins to cry himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Damon walked through the town watching every person walk by him. Holding his side and feeling his blood rush through his veins, He knows that at any minute, His body could shut down and he will no longer be here. No longer what Katherine turned him into, No longer the cold hearted person he never wanted to become. Damon looked at the big screen that was playing a movie, But he couldnt remember what it was. It was a couple, And he couldnt help to think of him and Elena. He knows Stefan would kill him but he's loved Elena for forever and that wouldnt change. He only regretted certin things he did.

He walked looking at the the groups sitting on blankets in the grass happily watching it. He saw Elena. He saw her with Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline. He tried to avoid them but he couldnt take his eyes off of Elena because he has not much time left. Damon saw Elena jump up quickly staring her phone. Stefan must have told her he was gone or something and when she looked his direction, He quickly turned away. He didnt want her to see him like this, In his dying state. He didnt want her to deal with anymore deaths.

"Damon, What the hell are you doing out here?" Elena was very worried.

"A midnight walk...I dont really know, I fed though, If that counts"

"I have to get you back, Stefan almost has the cure...You'll be much better there"

"Stefan almost has it. Doesnt mean that he is going to get it. Im dying here Elena, If you would just let me"

Elena cut him off. She placed a finger on his lips and put her arm around his waist. It didnt matter what he told her. She was going to help him one way or another whether he liked it or not.

"I'll help you back, C'mon Damon, Get at least some strength"

Damon fell to the ground. Blood began to slowly come out of his mouth and an intense pain began to hit him in the stomach. Elena looked around at everyone making sure that no one was focusing on them. She bent down to him and he couldnt even keep up with the pain. She tried to help him up but he pushes her away.

"Leave me here Elena, Im gonna die anyway. You dont need to see this"

Elena stood there waiting. She wasnt going to move an inch. Thats what Damon liked most about her. No matter what happened, She would always be there making sure you were all right. He didnt want her to suffer watching him, Didnt need anymore pain to deal with.

"Let's go. And no is not a option" Elena said helping him up taking him to the boarding house.

Elena paced around the Boarding House hoping to find something to make Damon comfortable. Time seemed like it was going so slow and Stefan never left any message on her phone. She tried not to worry much only hoping that good will come out of this. But by the way Damon looks, He doesnt have much time left. She walked into his room to make sure Damon was perfectly okay. He layed there still staring at the ceiling.

"Are you alright Damon. Do you need anything?"

"I need a stake. Please just kill me Elena, Get this over and done with"

She walked forward with a short smile on her face. At least some sarcasm was left.

"Just rest. You'll be perfectly fine in a little bit"

"I'l be dead in a little bit. Have you talked to Stefan?"

"Yes. He said he is almost here with the cure right now"

She sat on the side of the bed looking at him. She couldnt tell him the truth. Elena rested her hand on his and just stared. He was dying right before her eyes and she couldnt believe it.

"Your lying...He isnt coming, Is he?"

"I got a text from him. He's close Damon, Dont worry"

Damon slowly turned his head to look at her hand on his. He knows something happened to Stefan and there was no cure coming. But Elena tried to keep it a secret, Thats all she's been trying to do. She got off the bed and began to walk out. Damon stared back up at the ceiling.

"Yell if you need anything, I'll be back in a second"

Elena ran to her phone. One new message blinked at her and she quickly grabbed it to open the message. From Bonnie. Not Stefan. She dropped the phone and tried not to cry. Maybe there wasnt a chance of Damon making it out alive. He began screaming. Not screaming for Elena either, Screaming in pain. She ran as fast as she could back up the stairs to his room and check on him. Damon was trying so hard to control himself but the pain was way to much. She really didnt know what to do. The pain began to fade off and Elena inched closer.

"Please...Kill...Me...Now" His words were quiet.

"Im gonna stay here with you until Stefan comes. Im not doing anything"

"Get out! Let me die by myself, Go!"

Elena pulled back the covers on the bed and jumped in. Damon watched her but didnt protest.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I said Im gonna stay here with you. Im gonna lay right here"

She grabbed his hand and held it tight. She layed right next to him and put her head on his chest. He was a little surprised but tried not to worry about that.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because. I want to be here when everything happens. Everything will be back to normal and you will be back to sarcasitc, Witty, Evil Damon" she said with a smile.

"No. Im gonna suffer the same fate as Rose. You know that, Stefan knows that...We all know that:

"Shhh. Just dont say anything"

Elena held back tears in her eyes. She couldnt cry in front of Damon, Not while she is trying to buy him hope. He began to play with her hair lightly and one tear fell down her face.

"Stop crying, We dont need any tears over this"

"Im not crying. Im laying here with you thinking of all the good, Well sorta good times we had"

"Dont lie. I know you are"

She sat there silent before saying anything. Damon stopped with her hair and she held tight on his hand. Another tear fell down her face.

"I always wanted to tell you something...You deserve Stefan. But I love you" Damons words were almost silent and soft.

Elena just bursted out crying. She couldnt take anymore of what was going on. Everything has changed and Damon only has a few minutes left of his life. She began to wonder what happened to Stefan and if there was a ever a cure that Klaus would have gave him. She sat up and and kissed him on the lips. He didnt even move.

"I love you too Damon" 


End file.
